Joey and Lauren - Getting The Help She Needs
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Based on the newest spoilers I've read, what if Tanya forces Lauren to go cold turkey?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back with another two-shot based on the newest Digital Spy spoilers. Check them out here: ** . /soaps/s2/eastenders/**!**

JOEY'S POV:

Making my way into the caf, I saw Tanya stood at the counter, waiting for her morning coffee…

"Tanya, can we talk for a minute please?" I asked, making my way over to her

"What about, Joey? You breaking my daughter's heart twice in the space of 6 months?" she inquired

"Tanya, please, that's not fair" I sighed

"Isn't it? It's not fair that my daughter's in tears every night because of you" she replied "thanks, Marie"

With that, she walked out, leaving me dumbfounded…

LAUREN'S POV:

Unlocking the door, Mum entered, setting another tray of food complete with drink down on my desk…

"When are you going to let me out, Mum?" I inquired

"I'm not, Lauren. You need to learn to survive without alcohol" she informed me, making her way out of the room before locking the door behind her

JOEY'S POV:

"Hey, Abs" I greeted her as she and Jay walked into the caf

"Thank God I've seen you" she proclaimed, sitting down opposite me "maybe you can talk some sense into my Mum"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at my younger cousin

"She has Lauren locked in our bedroom. She says it's cold turkey" she explained "she thinks when she's allowed out she won't wanna drink but she will. She needs help, Joey"

"Where's your Dad? I can't talk any sense into your Mum without him?" I inquired

"As far as I know he's in the car lot" she replied

Draining my coffee I made my way out of the caf and across to the car lot, bursting in the door…

"Alright, Joe, I'd like to keep the door on it's hinges please" he informed me, chuckling

"Now's not the time for jokes" I admitted "Tanya's done something stupid"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"She's got Lauren under lock and key. Abi's just told me, she's making her go cold turkey to stop drinking" I explained "we need to help her, Max. Lauren needs actual help"

**Will Max and Joey be able to talk some sense into Tanya and get Lauren the help she needs? Next part to be posted tomorrow…**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tan, come on, open the door, babe. We know you're in there" Max proclaimed as he knocked on the door of number five incessantly

"Do you not have a key anymore?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Does it look like it?" he asked as he continued to knock "let's try the back door"

Making our way round to the back, the kitchen door was open and we let ourselves in…

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Tanya inquired as we walked into the living room

"Oh so you are in" I stated, scoffing "where's Lauren?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern, is it?" she questioned

"Tan, I still love her, you know I do. I just wanna see her" I sighed

"Tan, let him see her" Max stated "because you and I need to talk"

"No, no chance. He's not gonna undo all my hard work" she proclaimed

"Hard work? Keeping her locked in her bedroom is hard work? Facing the fact that she has a problem with alcohol would be more hard work than this" I replied

"Just give him the key, Tan" Max sighed, running his hands over his face

"Don't upset her" she stated, handing me the key from her pocket

LAUREN'S POV:

I heard footsteps on the stairs and grabbed a book, ready to hit my Mum as I was desperate to get out. Listening as the key turned in the lock and watching as the door handle turned, I got ready to hit, Joey entering the room…

"How did you get in here?" I questioned, putting the book down

"Is that how desperate you are to get out of here?" he asked, motioning to the book

I nodded, sighing heavily… "She thinks this will work and it won't. It just makes me want a drink"

"I know, babe" he replied, sitting down on the bed next to me

"Don't call me babe, Joey. We're not together anymore" I sighed

"But I still care, Lauren" he admitted "I care about you so much and I hate seeing you like this"

"I know" I informed him "I know"

"Then why won't you get help?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't need it, Joey. I don't have a problem" I stated, chuckling nervously

"Lauren" he sighed, standing up, running his hands over his face and through his hair "you do, babe. Why can't you see that?"

"Why do people keep saying I have a problem? I just like a drink. What's the big deal?" I inquired

"The big deal is" he began, coming to kneel in front of me "that you can't only have one or two. You go overboard, babe. And that's when things start to get messy. I hate seeing the girl I love so drunk that she doesn't even know what day it is. Why do you do it, Lauren? What could possibly be so bad in your life that you have to get so drunk all the time?"

"You're the only good thing in my life" I admitted "or at least you were. Everything else is a mess. Mum and Dad favourite Abi over me, and don't say it's not true because it is. I see the way they both look at her and then the way they look at me. They just think of me as boozy Lauren now, not even their daughter"

"Then change, babe" he sighed "change for the better. Prove to them that you can be someone they can be proud of. Accept the fact that you need help and I'll be there beside you every single step of the way, I promise"

"You promise?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I promise" he assured me, entwining my hands with his "why don't we go downstairs?"

"Am I allowed?" I inquired

He nodded and helped me to my feet, keeping a hand locked with mine as we made our way downstairs and into the living room where Tanya and Max were sat at the dining room table…

"You alright, babe?" Dad asked as we walked in

I nodded, my arms folded across my chest…

"I'm sorry, darling" Mum sighed

"Don't" I begged as she moved to hug me

"Lauren" she stated

I glanced at Joey and he spoke… "Lauren has accepted the fact that she needs help. And I've promised her I'll be by her side every step of the way"

"What do you want to do, Lauren?" Dad questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I want to be helped. I need to talk to someone" I informed him "I want to be someone Joey's proud of, someone you two are proud of"

"Lauren, we're always proud of you" Mum replied

"No you're not, Mum. I can see it in your eyes" I stated "but I promise you, I'm going to make that change"

She smiled through teary eyes… "I'm proud of you for accepting you need help"

"Me too, babe" Dad mirrored

"But there's one thing I want, if Joey agrees to it" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"What's that?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Do you think it'd be okay if I moved in with you?" I questioned "I can't be here whilst I get the help I need"

"Why not, babe?" Dad inquired

"There's too many memories. Mum's cancer, your numerous affairs. I can't be here because all I wanna do when I am here is drink" I explained "I need to be somewhere fresh. Somewhere I can concentrate on getting myself better. What do you say, Joey?"

"I say I'll do anything I can to help" he informed me, smiling

"Thank you" I whispered, sighing with relief

A little while later I was packing my bags, getting ready to move across to Joey's when Mum entered the room…

"Are you sure about this, darling?" she asked, sitting down on Abi's bed as I continued to pack

"I'm sure" I replied, smiling at her "thank you for letting me do this"

She nodded and smiled, her eyes filling with tears again…

"Why're you crying?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm just gonna miss you" she admitted, sighing heavily

"I'll only be across the Square. You'll see me everyday" I replied, chuckling

"I know, I know I will" she stated "it's just me being silly. Darling, I'm sorry"

"What for?" I questioned

"Not admitting the truth soon enough" she admitted "I should've seen you had a problem. Maybe it wouldn't have got so far if I, we'd faced it sooner"

"Don't blame yourself, please" I begged, making my way across to her "it's a mixture of things but mostly it's me. I need to work on building my strength and not relying on the drink"

"I know, and you'll never know how proud I am of you for facing your demons" she informed me

"I can see it in your eyes" I admitted

She smiled and stood up, pulling me into a tight hug…

Fifteen minutes later I made my way across the Square, glancing back at Mum as she stood at the door, watching me make my way across to number 23. Smiling at her reassuringly, she shut the door and I walked up to Joey's front door, knocking, waiting for him to answer…

"Come in" he stated, smiling at me warmly as he opened the door to me

"Thanks" I replied, dumping my bags so I could take my shoes off "are you sure this is okay?"

"It's fine, honestly, babe" he assured me, smiling at me again

**So I changed the ending a bit, no emotional J/L goodbye but an emotional chapter all the same in my opinion. Let me know your thoughts by reviewing please…**


End file.
